The Unknown (Rewrite)
by skiller339
Summary: yeah I don't think anyone reads this one anymore.. it's getting a major rewrite though
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is the prologue of the rewrite.**

 **So please enjoy and R &R and on to the tale.**

* * *

 _A past is something apart of you. Something that makes you who you are._

 _So we make mistakes so you learn from them. But Sometimes a mistakes can go to far and put the a loved one in danger where you feel helpless and hopeless. I made that mistake by listening to the Oracle of delphius who came to me and said the prophecy has changed into something more._

 _My childern and I had little time together before this new prophecy must take place. where I must sacrifice my life for my Childern for everyone in my kingdom. But unfortunately my childern must seperate one will leave to the other side of this world. Though they not go alone one of the many friends my childern have made will come. Evil Follows whoever goes._

 _But of course if I listen more carefully and thought harder about this I would known this prophecy was lie and everything I know about the Oracle of Delphius is a complete lie._

 _Now I have failed my childern for not seeing the truth._

 _So I have to guide my childern to eachother somehow but I must wait._

 _For the moment to guide them back together_

 _for now I must let them learn and let one who left meet knew people._

* * *

Aleena watch her son from the shadows talk to young two tailed in front of a plane that was mostly blue now though red was sill insight.

she watch as her Son and the two tailed fox tell each of their names and talked as this went she had feeling this was the start of amazing Friendship that would into brother like relationship.

 _"Good luck Sonic you're gonna need"_ She whisper be fading out of veiw.


	2. Countdown to Chaos Control pt1

**HEY Guys I'm back, I ended up rewriting this chapter for many reasons.**

 **Most of you probably notice a new Story I posted on here. Don't worry about it I made that so could concentrate on this story so I don't discontinue it. You what let's say I'm working this Story and a Danny phantom story.**

 **So basically when I get writer's block on one story I go to the other. Anyway I hope you enjoy and R &R**

* * *

"Sonic won't let you get away with this" Said a cream colored rabbit to an egg shaped man.

"Oooooh oh, but I already have Creamy Deary." The man said " There's nothing Sonic can do to stop me."

"You're wrong Sonic will beat you." Cream said hugging her Chao 'Cheese' closer.

"Chao, Chao" The little chao agreed.

"Oh really you think that hedgehog will beat me before I cause Chao Control." At these words Cream eye widen slightly. "I don't know where it'll send you though but it doesn't matter." With that said everything was silent except for sound of movement of Cream hugging Cheese closer inside her prison.

* * *

A red and yellowish plane flew through the night sky towards a tower like building or better yet Eggman's base.

"Can't this thing go any faster." Complained a blue hedgehog that was sitting on wings of the plane.

"Sorry Sonic but X Tornado can't do much of anything without a chaos emerald." A yellow two tailed fox explained "Besides we're almost there anyway."

"I still wish it went faster." Sonic mumble under his breath.

"How are we supposed to Save Cream an Cheese as well the Master and Chaos Emeralds." Asked a Pink hedgehog wearing a red dress.

"Simple I get Master Emerald and Chao Emeralds while you get Cream an Cheese." Answered a red Echidna

"It's gonna be alot harder then that Knuckles." Tails explained "We have to go through all his robots and security which he upgraded."

"Yeah but Egghead's robots and stuff are never hard no matter how many times he upgrades." Sonic reasoned "So it should be piece of cake."

* * *

 _'Somewhere on the other side the world in a city that looked completely colorless'_

Two hedgehogs stood in front of huge metal black door.

"Do you think you can pick the lock or hack it somehow Manic." Asked a pink hedgehog

"Of course I can sis I'm a master remember." Answered a green hedgehog known as Manic.

"What happened to the `I'm losing my touch` thing." Sonia asked her brother once again crossing her arms.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about Sis." He replied with fake confusion as he started to get to work.

"Well hurry I want to get back to the van. At least it's not dirty this place."

"I thought you said the van was just as dirty."

"Manic!"

"What"

"Just hack the lock and be quiet." She glared at him with her Death glare.

"hehe Okay Sis."

"Hey Manic."

"Yeah sis."

"Do you think will ever see Sonic or Knuckles again."

"Of course we will sis." Manic said it sorta obvious it he didn't entirely believe that himself. "Someday."

Silence went between the two siblings the only thing that was heard was movement. Until sound of very loud bell ringed through the air.

"huh What was that."

"I don't know but it sound like a bell."

" Duh."

"I was just pointing it out."

* * *

 _'Somewhere on another planet_.'

"Chris we heve to go met Danny and Frances." Called blonde haired woman in wheelchair to a man with ginger hair.

"I'm coming geez." Chris replied as he grabbed her wheelchair.

"Well you were taking along time."

"So were you" came the reply.

"So"

"Never mind, Hey can I drive for change." Chris asked

"No way when Chris drives we can't relax."

" Seriously what is that supposed to mean."

"That Helen is better then driving then Chris." Helen replied "Helen also.."

"Helen also has a strange sense of humor" Chris cut her off

"Yeah but I'm not the who got ticket for a one way sigh."

"Someone turned it around."

"un huh Sure" with that they finally got to where the were meeting Danny and Frances.

"Geez what took you two so long."

"good to see you guys to."

"So do you guys think will ever see Sonic and the other again." Frances asked as they started walking through the park they were in.

"Maybe I only manage to get there by luck." Chris replied

"Wow you have luck." Danny started "I remember you getting ticket for one way sign."

"That wasn't my fault."

"Sure it wasn't."

"Geez you all are know it alls." Chris mumble "you guys weren't even there."

"You got ticket so we know you got in trouble that all that matters Chris." Danny said Helen an Frances just

"But really do you think we see Sonic, Tails, Amy, anyone them again." Helen asked this time

"Who knows we might see Sonic and the others again" Chris started "Because once you meet Sonic the hedgehog your life starts to like to prove you wrong."

"Yeah it does"

"It's been six years since we seen them... time went to fast." With that it silent as they found a bench to sit at Memories started to control of them. Though unlike The others Chris remember something else something heard as he watch Sonic run in the rocket that took him home.

Chris's P.O.V

I remember seeing Sonic running as flew away in the rocket that got me home two months ago. But I remember something else a women's voice I remembered she said something that made seem like it was puzzle piece.

" _Everyone has a secret, But a secret can not stay hidden forever. Someday the truth about someone or something is revealed. But you must expect the unexpected because the truth might be something you believed was impossible."_

I never understood it no matter how hard I thought. I knew it meant something more, something deeper. There was more to it especially how she said it. Like someone I know has a secret I'de never expect them have.

* * *

 **I wanted to make it longer but I got writer's block. So who do you think said that to Chris?**

 **It might be obvious but I did make that up so yeah it's kinda true Secrets are always bound to be revealed. Just like how should always expect the unexpected that true so true like how I rewrote this chapter like I said.**

 **I know some people don't read authors notes I do it to sometimes. I do explain sometimes my stories alittle more or hint things about them. I mean I don't care if you don't read these things it can boring sometimes.**

 **Anyway Please review and the next chapter come... eventually**


	3. Countdown to Chaos Control, Pt2

**hey everyone I'm back,**

 **I wanted to thank you for wonderful reviews and I'm happy you enjoy this story. I'm gonna try my best to make this story interesting and funny.** **I always loved when a story has a bit of mystery to it. It adds this tension and excitement to it and you just can't to see a reaction.**

 **When I finish this story I might do a another version with the Sonic Satam crew. I don't know how that'll work but I guess you get to see how knuckles with not knowing a secret. That or I can do another version of this story that involves all the shows.**

 **Anyways I'm truly happy your enjoying the story so far.**

 **I don't own anything but plot.**

* * *

"Well, Well, well, looks like Egghead thought putting more robots out would keep us out." Sonic said looking at the many robots guarding the base. He and the others finally got Eggman's base and Tails deciding to land the plane behind a rock to figure out a plan (It took them afew minutes to convince Sonic and alittle Knuckles's part though).

"How are we gonna do this, Tails?" The red Echidna asked the Two Tailed fox looking over the rock and studying the layout.

"We need a distraction, So two of us can get inside." Tails replied "No wait that can't work. he probably expecting us. This could be trap."

"I haven't meet a trap that could catch me." Sonic exclaimed getting cocky again.

"Sonic, this isn't the time to be reckless or cocky." Knuckles nearly shouted at the blue hedgehog "Eggman has the master Emerald and ALL 7 Chaos Emeralds!"

"Chill out Hothead it's not the end of the world."

"It could be Hedgehog" The two got nose to nose.

"Agggg, Do you guys mind we're trying to save Cream and Cheese!" Amy joined in on the argument she had her hammer in hand making Sonic abit nervous. But before she could do anything she interrupted by a certain Two Tailed fox.

"I've got it." They all looked at him and just blinked.

* * *

'Back with Sonia and Manic'

"Hey Cy, what's with the bell." Manic asked a Lion on his communicater.

"I don't know, Manic that's what I'm trying to figure out." Cyrus Answered looking at something else probably a computer.

"Do you have any ideas, Cyrus?" Sonia came into view. Cyrus stayed silent for afew minutes, his facial expression slowly changing to a very worried expression.

"Um...Guys I think your gonna wonna come to Freedom HQ and hear this...It doesn't look to great."

"Why"

"There more to it then and I don't think words will describe it well without showing you." Cyrus replied

"Okay were coming, man." The screen went black and the Two siblings looked at eachother then ran to their van.

"I've got bad feeling about this." Sonia thought worriedly

* * *

'Back with Sonic and the others.'

Sonic ran at full speed at the base. he was smirking as he suddenly spin dashed afew robots in his way. Knuckles was also headed towards the base taking out robots left, right and center.

Tails and Amy took the sky and destroyed robots with missiles.

"Haha, is the best you can do Egghead." Sonic asked shouting it as he destroyed another robot.

"Sonic, you and Knuckles need to get inside." Tails shouted

"On it Buddy." Sonic then ran to Knuckles and grabbed him by surprise.

* * *

'Back on Earth', Chris's P.O.V

Luck that's what got me to Sonic's world, Luck was how I was able to see Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese and Knuckles. Luck lt let me meet Cosmo and help save the galaxy from the Metarxe.

That's what I thought when Eggman told me that stuff, but then when I watching Sonic from the rocket I heard the voice that made me think otherwise. Did she have something to do with it?

"Hey Chris, you okay." Helen asked as they drove away from the park they've been in for an hour with Danny and Frances. "You keep spacing out"

"I got alot on my mind.." I answered not looking her but instead looked the window and sighed.

"Like what,"

"Well I can't stop thinking about this...voice that I heard before I left Sonic's world." I replied finally deciding to share it with her.

"A voice?"

"Yeah it was woman voice" I said finally looking at her instead "Ever since I heard I can't get it out of my head that she had something to do with me getting to Sonic's world, or... She has something to do with Sonic himself." All Helen did was smile and glanced at me.

"I'm sure there a reason." She said almost hinting something but I didn't say anything about it. I just thought more about it

* * *

'Back with Sonic and the others'

Sonic and Knuckles eventually made it inside the base and were running through it.

"Where is Eggman at." Knuckles asked

"He's Egghead, Knux" Sonic Replied "He's probably in the some place he was last time he kidnapped Cream and Cheese."

"Oh yeah, where was that hedgehog?" Knuckles asked kinda of annoyed

"This way Knucklehead." With that Sonic ran down the hall and grabbed Knuckles in the process. They soon climbed into an air vent and crawled through until they found Eggman talking to Cream.

"Chaos control, but why?" They Cream ask

"Oh just so I can rid of all you annoying little brats." Eggman answered

"But what about you."

"I have and escape from Chaos control and certainly will work" Eggman smirked "Hoo Hooo Hoo."

Sonic and Knuckles looked at eachother and nodded. They grabbed the bars to pull the vent open and landed infront of Eggman.

"Sonic, Knuckles!"

"Hey Doc, thought we drop by and say hi." Sonic said and smirked

"Get them!" Eggman shouted a robot appeared behind them and shot at them. But Sonic ran past it, resulting in it only shooting him. Then smashed it with a Spin dash

"Okay Eggman, What have done with the Master Emerald?!." Knuckles asked shouting it at ugly Docter.

"Oh, That rock going to be used for something special." Eggman replied evilly

"I don't care what it is, it's not yours." Knuckles shouted

"But it is now, Knuckles and you wonna know why." Eggman smiled evilly

"Huh."

"oh Chaos grab Sonic." Suddenly something watery tried to grab the blue blur but unfortunately couldn't. Sonic stopped beside Knuckles.

"it's Chaos." Sonic said in shock

"You brought him back just to control him again, are you crazy!" Knuckles yelled in which Sonic just yelled back "Yes" as Chaos managed to grab him by the legs and throw him into the wall. in which something fell out of his quills onto the machine the held the Emeralds, it looked like a necklace in the shape of a guitar.

"Ow, that hurt." Sonic mumbled and looked up at the machine, he notice something glowing blue. Everyone else notice it to.

Up above them was white bat looking down at them. "What is that?" She asked it started to react with Chaos Emeralds.

"My medallion" Sonic whispered then Eggman grabbed it

"This is now mine to." White light started to form, chaos control was about to begin. A black looking portal thing appeared beside Eggman. The fat man and his robots walked in it. Sonic ran after it but it disappeared Chao control began

" No, my medallion." the white engulfed them. sending them a famillar planet

* * *

 **Geeze this took me along time to write. Um..sorry for making you wait I got writer's block, well I knew what to do next but I didn't know ho to put it into words. Thank goodness I summarized the rest the chapters in this story.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it give me some motivation to knew you love and read this story.**


	4. Harmony

Please Read!

Hey Guys I'm back and I took this chapter down to rewrite it (if you read this chapter before that happened it was basically just a bit of a filler and it was kinda weird. Also I keeped getting writer's block with original version, so I took it down rewrote and now it's kinda of importanted

* * *

Chris sat beside Helen out at the beach it was almost dark, you could still see the sun barely. But that wasn't what they were lohere." g, the moon was shining brightly but given how it looked took some of it beauty away.

"The moon still looks strange, as it did 6 years ago." Helen stated pointing the moon's flaw, on one side it normal and on the other it robotic like. "A cyborg moon., strange."

" Well, it would be strange to always see a half a moon in the sky, Eggmazn only fixed for one of his evil plans." Chris explained

" Good point, I guess it can be a reminder of when Sonic, Tails, Amy and the others were all here." Helen said looking over at Chris.

" I remember told me we could always look at the moon whenever we miss each other. " Chris started looking at her " It looks the same from both worlds."

" Well does it?"

"Yep, before our moon was robot like."

"Well that can be the difference between them." With that they looked back up at the moon and stay silent for a few hours. It was somewhere around 8:00.

"I wonder how much time has past back their world?" Chris asked

"You said it yourself time moves slower then it does here." Helen replied she looked at the moon for moment then looked at Chris " we better get going."

" Right" Chris got up to grabbed Helen wheelchair and wonder off toward the car. It was long walk back to it but oh well. Helen looked at there surroundings, where something caught her eye over by these huge rocks was glow.

"Chris?" He stopped walking

"What's wrong?" He asked

"What's that?" She pointed over to where the glow was.

"I don't know, but couldn' t hurt to see." They went over to huge rocks where bunch of smaller rocks were to find that they were barely hiding the glow. Chris went up to it and dug the rocks out the way to find the last thing he expected to find. He picked it up and stared at.

"Chris what is it?" Helen asked Chris stood up and turned to face her, what he was holding was none then a... "Chaos emerald..." She reached out and took the green emerald as gentle as possible to hold it. " What's it doing here?"

"That's what I want to know." Chris replied staring at. " But it's here then it's possible that Sonic and the others are here to."

"Maybe we should show it to Chuck."

" Good idea, let's go." With that they were off, but unnoticed to them someone appeared out from behind the rocks. The person was transparent ( or was it translucent, can someone tell me.) She smiled softly.

" _It's almost time my childern, you'll be back together soon I only wish to join you in that moment."_ She looked up at the sky at the moon. o" _When you do, you shall learn the truth of the prophecy."_ She started to walk bahind the rocks to find a familiar blue hedgehog " Everything _will be alright my child."_ She put a hand on his face and it slowly went to grab his hand. She smiled and held his hand out to place a blue gem in it she closed his hands around. _" Remember that when your medallion comes in close contact with the chaos emeralds, they will react in horrible ways."_ Her grip tighten around his hand.

" _Aleena?"_ came another voice, The Queen looktbehind her to find a familiar prophet or better yet Aman-Raphi. A much older Aman-Raphi though ( **I don't know if Ihat right) "** _It's time_ _, anything else you wish to say."_ She nodded and looked back at her child.

" _Harmony will come between your medallion and the emeralds, someday."_ She stood up and looked at the prophet behind her, they both fading away from sight.

* * *

 **Aman-Raphi he never got the chance to shine, well technically he did cause he has Sonic's personality and he speak formal. So for those reasons I making him older and giving more character development.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and review if you did. While your at tell me what is transparent and translucent again.**


	5. Robotnik and waking up

_War it isn't a fun thing to go through. The idea of probably never seeing another day, to never see the ones you loved and cared about again, it makes you afraid to try and fight._

 _But we can't let fear get in the way of taking back our freedom, and give freedom to the ones who never experience it. This isn't a normal everyday war, this was grownups war, not a childern war, But unfortunately there were only childern to fight. If there were adults there weren't many, they were all mostly Roboticised. The rest were more then likely elders, watching the childern underaged, to old fight, but old enough to give advice, I guess._

 _I'm on the run with my siblings trying to find our mother, all while avioding an evil man bent on destroying the last of the Royal family. I should say we 'were', now were all split apart. My siblings are back in Robotripils still fighting the war. I was sent away by Chaos control with our friend Knuckles. I have no idea where in the world we were sent but we are for miles away home._

* * *

Sonia and Manic managed to get back to freedom HQ, As soon they did they immediately went to find Cyrus.

"Cyrus, were here!" Sonia called as she and Manic walked over to the Lion.

"About time, you two really need to see this." Cyrus replied

"So what caused that bell?" Manic asked as Cyrus typed something in the computer. Afew minutes or so later an image appeared on the screen. Both Brother and Sister's eyes widen at the sight of the Evil man.

"Robotnick!" Cyrus nodded

"That bell was a signal." Cyrus started and look both siblings in the eye. "A signal for his return."

"Return?" Both sibling whispered

"When?" Sonia asked

"When next bell rings." Just as it was answered they heard a bell, a loud bell ring through the air. Everything just stopped, nothing but that bell rang through the air. Then it stopped, things stayed silent for alittle longer.

"What are we going to do now?"Manic asked finally breaking the silence.

* * *

A blue hedgehog layed in the sand behind some huge rocks, he had be unconscious for sometime. It wasn't until the sun was barely over the horizon the he started to stir.

His Emerald green eyes were slowly (for him anyway) revealed, his vision was blurry alittle before focusing. He immediately sat up and looked around.

"W..where am I?" He asked, he suddenly looked at his hand to find a Blue chaos Emerald, then it hit him like baseball bat. "Chaos control, So we're back on Chris's world, or is it just me." He stared at the blue emerald wondering how he come to have it. He remember someone touched his hand and a women's voice say something.

"She said something about the Emeralds and my medallion, but what?" Sonic asked himself as he stood up and was about to run when he smell something off in to left direction, it was smoke coming a from forest fire and a ship, a huge ship. "That looks like something Eggman, but I don't see his ugly face on anywhere."

Sonic looked at the Chaos Emerald one more, his trademark smirk made it's way on to his lips and immediately ran full speed ahead.

* * *

D **id you like it or not, Do not want me to write anymore. Because let's be honest I never made a ending to this story or the different things that are gonna happen leading up to the truth or reuion. I don't know even know if anyones reading this anymore. I might move to different Ideas I have had. Also I've all these fanfic that have such a neat story and life in them.**

 **please reveiw if you're still reading this, If I ever give up on the story then I'll let someone adopt it. ( How ever you do that). I been trying to change parts so I can continue this story. But I so many ideas that aren't fit for this story.**


End file.
